Summer
by Dahlia1
Summary: Cammie agrees to run away with Zach in my story Run Away With Me , and they have a mission. To find Matthew Morgan-alive or not-and finish his mission. To take down the Circle. But does Zach have a secret second mission? To grow closer to Cammie, show her who he really is, and make her fall in love with him? Read to find out! **On Hiatus! :
1. Chapter 1

I snuck out of the tunnel at 12:45 a.m. with Zach. We were going to head to one of Mr. Solomon's safe houses. I didn't know how many he had or where they were, but apparently Zach did. We stole Liz's van that she had been experimenting on. I felt bad for taking it, but the 500 miles per gallon she had gotten it up to was something we needed. Zach drove, and surprisingly, he was a pretty good driver. I figured that then was a good time to talk about what we were actually going to do.

"What exactly are we doing Zach?" I asked him.

"We are keeping you safe from the Circle."

"What? No! I'm going to finish what my father started. And find out if he's alive. We can't just hide and do nothing."

He grimaced.

"If you don't want to go, I'll go alone," I added.

"Cammie," he groaned.

Did he really think I was just going to go into hiding? That I would just let everything go and do nothing?

He reached out with one hand and grabbed mine.

"Cammie, sometimes it's better to not know."

"No. Zach, I have to know."

He squeezed my hand and let go, placing it back on the wheel. He stared out at the road for a long time, not saying anything. I thought about my father and his mission, to bring down the Circle. Now it was my mission. Well, I guess our mission, if he would help me that is. I stare at the sunrise in the distance. Zach drove the van in circles and backtracked and used a ton of different antisurveillance techniques to make sure no one was tailing us. Zach took a deep breath as he pulled into the long driveway.

"Okay Gallagher Girl," he said as he opened his door and got out of the van.

I got out and he handed me my duffel bag full of my stuff. He had one too, but it was smaller. We walked up to the door watching for any security wires or sensors. As we walked through the door I realized that it was small. Very small. Like one bedroom, one bathroom, small kitchen and tiny sitting room. That means only one bed. Did Zach want us to sleep together? Maybe the bedroom had two beds. I felt my heart race. Of course that was it, I told myself, the bedroom had two beds.

I followed Zach in the bedroom door and saw one bed. He raised his eyebrow at me when he noticed my hesitation. I walked through the door and sat my bag down next to the dresser. He ran his fingers through his hair. His eyes were bloodshot and had bags underneath them. He looked exhausted.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to reply but yawned instead. He smirked.

"Go to sleep Gallagher Girl."

He looked so tired. I wondered when the last time he slept was, if he had had trouble sleeping knowing that we were leaving. We were leaving and no matter what we said or did they would worry. They would come looking for us. And knowing that some of the answer I wanted I might not like. And of course I had never done something like this before, without back up. I realized for the first time that maybe Zach wanted some answers too. But what answers he wanted, I had no idea.

"Zach," I said, "What about you?"

Obviously he was the one who needed sleep more between the two of us. I silently hoped I didn't look worse than him. He looked to the bed and back to me.

"There's only one bed," he told me. As if I hadn't already noticed.

"What are you going to do while I sleep?" I asked.

"I'm going to look around."

"Go to sleep," I said, pointing at the bed, "I'll do that."

I think he was way too tired to argue. He probably wouldn't be throughout in his search being half asleep anyway. Maybe that why he sighed and pulled the covers back and got in the bed. I turned to walk out the door and search for anything that could possibly help us.

"Cammie, wait. Come here."

I turned back to look at him. He couldn't even keep his eyes open.

"Zach, why are you so tired?"

He laid his head back on the pillow and looked up at me. Well, he tried to look at me, but I guess it is kind of hard to look at someone when you can't open your eyes.

"Because I was afraid you'd leave me."

I don't know why he said it. Maybe it was because he was half asleep. Maybe because he wanted it to make me feel guilty. (It did) Maybe he didn't even mean to say it. Out loud. To me. But he did.

"Cammie," he said a little panic in his voice.

And Zachary Goode did not panic.

"I'm right here."

He blinked, as if I was lying.

"Don't you dare run off without me," he whispered. I think he meant it as a warning, but it sounded more like he was begging.

And Zachary Goode did not beg.

In truth, I had thought about it. I didn't think he knew I was thinking about it. Was I really that easy to read?

"Zach, I'm not going to."

It wasn't a lie. Well, not a total lie. I truly intended not to leave him. But I was going to get the answers I so desperately needed. And if he told me I couldn't do something, that he wouldn't come with me, I was going to do it anyway. And apparently, he knew it too.

"Cammie," he groaned.

I sat down on the bed next to him. Maybe it was because he sounded drained. Maybe it was because he was opening up a little. Well, as much opening up as Zach does. Maybe it was simply because Zachary Goode looks totally sweet when he is sleeping. But I really just wanted to curl up next to him and fall asleep in his arms like they do in the movies.

Then he pulled back the cover and said, "Come here."

His voice was heavy with sleep. And I was tired too. At least I told myself that was the reason I crawled into the warm bed and didn't go off to search the house. He moved over to the other side of the bed, not touching me. I wished Macey was here to tell me what that meant. But I was too drowsy to think about it for long. I closed my eyes and rolled on my side, facing away from him.

"Cammie?" he whispered so quietly I barely heard it.

I didn't answer him. I had had enough talking and his strange behavior and I just wanted to rest. I was halfway gone when the covers stirred and I felt Zach's body against my back. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. He kissed the top of my head and I felt him smile. Yes, a _smile_, not his usual smirk.

"Goodnight Gallagher Girl," he whispered softly.

"Goodnight Zach," I whispered back after a minute.

He jumped a little and started to pull away from me.

"Cam, I was just seeing what time it was," he lied smoothly, pointing to the clock on the bedside table next to me.

It was a good lie too. And I would have believed it if I didn't know he knew what time it was, without looking at the clock. And if I wasn't fully conscious for the whole wrapping-his-arms-around-me-and-kissing-my-hair-and-then-relaxing-against-me-and-about-to-fall-asleep thing. I caught his hands and pulled them back around me.

"I said goodnight Zach."

Then I leaned back against him and sighed. I felt him un-tense and relax against me. Then exactly 48 seconds later I felt his breathe even out and he started to snore softly. I had a feeling that this summer I was going to get to know a different side of Zachary Goode. One he doesn't share with anyone. And that's the last coherent thought I had before sleep overtook me.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up and Cammie wasn't in the bed. I sat up quickly and looked around the room. She was standing against the door frame, watching me. She had a slightly worried look on her face. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What?" I asked.

"You do know you've been asleep for 15 hours, don't you?"

I smirked and laid back on the bed. It was so comfortable compared to the chair next to Joe Solomon's bed I had been sleeping in for the past week.

"I was tired Gallagher Girl."

"I noticed."

Of course she did. She was a spy. She noticed a lot of things.

"How long have you been up?" I asked her.

"Since four, sleepyhead."

She smiled and I noticed her hair was wet, probably from a shower, and she had changed clothes.

"What did you find?"

I knew she had already searched the place. I smirked at her.

She held up a wad of cash and two boxes of hair dye.

"And there's some food in the kitchen. Do you want anything?"

I suddenly realized how hungry I really was. I got up and headed to the kitchen.

"What is there?" I asked her.

She pulled open a cabinet that had oatmeal and crackers in it. Then she turned around and walked out of the room, down the hall to the bedroom. I noticed there was a pot, a bowl, and a spoon in the dish drainer beside the sink, probably the ones she had used earlier. So I pulled out a pack of oatmeal. I had no idea how to cook it. I just stared at it for a second. Then I saw the directions. This shouldn't be too hard. I mean, come on, I knew 14 different languages and could pick pretty much any lock in the world. I could certainly cook something as simple as oatmeal. So I picked up the bowl and filled it with water. I turned the stove on and sat the pot on top of the eye. Then I waited for it to boil. I was starting to wonder if the oven was even on after 10 minutes, but flames were coming out of the eye and touching the pot. I read the back of the oatmeal package again. It didn't say how long the water took to boil. I was starting to think about going to get my Gallagher Girl to ask her what I was doing wrong, but then the water started to boil. Finally. I emptied the packet out in the water and stirred it while it cooked. When it looked done I poured it into the bowl and carried it over to the small table with the spoon.

I stared down at the beige oatmeal in front of me. It was going to be delicious. Not. My Gallagher Girl came back into the room and sat in the chair across from me. Well, she looked a little like my Gallagher Girl, if you looked hard enough, but her hair was blonde. Bleach blonde. Almost white. She even had green contacts in. She looked like a totally different person. She had even used a little on her eyebrows to make it look more natural. For a second I was scared it wasn't even Cammie. For exactly 258 seconds I couldn't form words. I just stared at her with my mouth open.

She ran her hand through her hair-her now_ blonde_ hair.

"Do you like it?" she joked.

Okay, I've never had a girlfriend and I have gone to an all-boys school ever since I can remember, but I do know a little about girls. And if you don't tell a girl you don't like how her hair looks. Especially if that girl is also a spy and can probably beat you up. And it's not that I didn't like my Gallagher Girl's new hair, it just wasn't her. She didn't look like herself at all-which was the point-, but I liked how Cammie looked. So I did what I'm really good at. I lied.

"Yeah. You look completely different."

She let out a short laugh.

"Good. That's what I was going for."

I took a bite of my oatmeal. It was terrible. I must have made a face, because my Gallagher Girl laughed. She got up and grabbed a container from the counter. Sugar. Oh, thank God. She opened the box and dumped a ton in my bowl.

"Oops," she said, as if she had done it on accident.

Well, I know for a fact it wasn't an accident. How many times had I seen her in the lab carefully measuring things to the exact? Probably more than I would admit, since I should have been focusing on my own experiments in the lab rather than sneaking way too many glances at her of off any reflective surface I could find.

"You did that on purpose Gallagher Girl."

She just laughed and said, "You could use the extra sweetness," then walked out of the room.

I smirked at her retreating back and finished my oatmeal, digging around the huge pile of sugar. I got up and washed the pot, bowl, and spoon and put them back in the dish drained the way they were before. I wiped my hands on a towel and turned around to see my Gallagher Girl grabbing a chair and walking toward me with another box of hair dye in her hand. She sat the chair in front of the sink and pointed to it.

"Sit," she told me, "Now it's your turn."

I think she was enjoying this a little too much.

"What color is it?"

"You'll see."

Yep, definitely enjoying this too much.

I sat down in the chair and leaned against the sink. I've never had my hair dyed before. The good thing about having short hair is that it's easy to hide in a hat or under a wig when you go undercover. But this mission wasn't going to be short and easy. We were going deep undercover for a long time.

My Gallagher Girl put the gel in her gloved hands and put it in my hair. I closed my eyes and imagined we were sitting on a bench at the gazebo in the town and she was running her fingers through my hair. I imagined it was a summer night and we were just there. We didn't sneak out, we didn't have covers, and we didn't have to worry about the Circle or my mom coming to get her. We didn't have to worry about anything. It was just a summer night and I was with Cammie, my Gallagher Girl. But it was a little hard to relax and focus on the image I held in my mind when my head was on fire. Was it supposed to burn like this?

"Ouch, Gallagher Girl."

I gritted my teeth and opened my eyes.

"Sorry," she said, "You can sit up now."

She put a towel on my shoulder and ran the water in the sink, washing away the dye that fell in. I looked at it. It looked dark. She died my hair black? Well, at least it wasn't _blonde_.

"Don't touch it!" she snapped and slapped my hand that was reaching for my head.

I don't really know what I had planned on doing. Just anything to stop the awful burning feeling!

"What? Why can't I touch it?"

"Because it's not supposed to touch your skin. And it would turn your hands black," she explained as she tossed her gloves in the trash can.

_It's not supposed to touch my skin? _What about my scalp? I felt my eyes widen.

"But it is touching my skin, my head!"

"It's not supposed to touch any skin that can be helped," she corrected.

Well, that's great. This searing pain was _supposed_ to happen. That makes sense.

"Does it hurt?"

Did she really ask me that? Of course it hurt!

"Yeah, a little."

She cocked her eyebrow.

"Okay. A lot. Happy, Gallagher Girl?"

She laughed. Yes, she laughed at my pain.

"Mine hurt worse."

"How?"

I didn't believe her. This was bad. I don't think it could get worse.

"The blonde has more chemicals and bleach in it."

Actual bleach? No wonder they called it bleach blonde.

She glanced at the digital clock on the microwave above the stove and smiled at me.

"Okay, go take a shower and wash your hair."

Huh?

"Wouldn't that wash the color out and defeat the whole purpose of dying it?"

"No. Your hair is already stained; you have to wash off the excess dye. Go. You have to do it now."

I smirked.

"Will it stop the burning?"

"Yes," she told me, laughing.

So I went back to the bedroom and jumped in the shower to wash the agony away.

When I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me I walked up to the mirror. You couldn't really tell a difference with my hair wet, it was just a little darker and you had to look pretty closely to see that. It was raining outside, I could hear the thunder. Suddenly it thundered really loud, and I heard a crash from the bedroom. I didn't think, I just opened the bathroom door and ran out.

"Cammie!"

She was standing next to a lamp that used to sit on the bedside table, but it was now on the floor.

"Oh, hi."

She blushed. And then I realized all I had on was a towel.

"What happened?"

I pointed to the lamp, ignoring the fact that I was almost completely naked in front of my sort-of girlfriend.

"I just accidently knocked it off."

It was a good lie. If I didn't know that Gallagher Girls were not klutzes-with the exception of a few, like Liz-I would have believed her. But Gallagher Girls are trained operatives and they don't "accidently" knock lamps over. I crossed my arms and lifted an eyebrow, smirking.

"Scared of thunder, Gallagher Girl?"

"What? No!"

"Just a bit jumpy then?"

"Well I have reason to be."

And then the seriousness of her tone sunk in and I realized why she should be jumpy, on guard. My arms fell to my sides and the smirk fell from my face.

"Go put some clothes on," she said, "I packed your stuff. We should go ahead and leave."

She threw a small box at me and I caught it. Contacts.

"Now? Where are we going?"

She looked at my eyes.

"Rome," she answered softly.

Something in her eyes told me not to argue. So I turned around and walked back in the bathroom to get dressed. I put the contacts in. They covered up my usual green with a dark brown. I had to blink to get used to them. I dried my hair. It was black, like so black it was tinted blue. I looked kind of gothic and not like myself at all. I walked down the hall to the kitchen. My Gallagher Girl was sitting at the table eating a cracker. Her eyes got wide when she saw me.

"Did you put our bags in the van?"

"Yeah," she tossed me an id and a passport, "Are you ready?"

We were both completely unrecognizable. Our new ids and passports my Gallagher Girl made back at the school were thorough with pictures that looked like us now with fake names. I was no longer Zachary Goode and my Gallagher Girl was no longer Cameron Morgan. She was Elena Bandy and I was Toby Andrews. We were a young curious couple in love who are taking a vacation in Rome. Because we all know how annoying "young curious couples in love" are. At least, that's what I told my Gallagher Girl. And it is true.

"I'm ready."

I held out my hand and she took it. Then we walked out the door and got in the van, driving off towards danger, towards answers.(Towards hope, as my Gallagher Girl put in her CoveOps report she left on top of Gillian Gallagher's sword case in the Hall of History back at the mansion that suddenly seemed so far away.) Towards Rome. Together.

**A/N: OMG OMG you guys! Pinkgallaghergirl619 reviewed my story! When I saw this I squealed. I love allll of your stories; you are amazing! ..And you're reading my story! :D And Christina Chameleon Goode: I love your story **_**Safe Haven**_**!(: And katieeblaah! Your story **_**Nightmare**_** is perfection! "'I had to –' 'Come in my room and cuddle me?'" A-freaking-dorable. (and to answer your question: Yes he pulled away from her because he's afraid of the closeness and afraid she won't like the closeness.) :D (You guys that haven't read their stories, you are so missing out.) Thanks guys for telling me what color Zach's hair was! I wanted to make sure. Thanks for all the reviews! They make me happy and motivate me to write more! (hint, hint) ;) I love alllll of you! XOXO{:**


	3. Chapter 3

As I stepped off the plane in Rome I felt eyes on me. A lot of eyes. Zach was right behind me; he grabbed my hand.

"Do you feel eyes? I feel like someone is watching. More than just one someone," I trailed off, looking to Zach.

He smirked.

"Gallagher Girl, you're a bleach blonde wearing tight jeans and a see-through tank top. People are going to stare."

My tank top was not see-through! I looked down at the skinny jeans, the tank top (Oops, maybe it was see-through), and the push up bra underneath. I felt warmth flood my cheeks. Zach looked around the airport and stepped closer to me, putting his arm around me. I smiled and leaned into him, remembering our cover. The annoyingly "young curious couple in love". I thought back to the time in Philadelphia when Bex had made me wear a tight black dress and the feeling of so many eyes, not unlike this feeling now. She had told me I was hot. Is that how I look now? I also thought of how Zach and I were squished together in a collapsible bunk on the train car.

"Where are we going Elena?" he asked, interrupting my thoughts.

It took me a second more than I'd like to admit to figure out he was talking to me.

"To the Pantheon."

"This is not a time to visit tourist attractions Gallagher Girl."

"_Toby_, stop calling me that."

"_Elena,_ then, why are we going to the Pantheon?"

"We are going to find your mother."

I looked up to him, studying his reaction. He looked angry, at me. I thought he would pull his arms away, but he held me closer. We had stopped walking and were standing outside waiting on a bus. He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"_Cammie_," he said, not Gallagher Girl, "I don't want you to be anywhere near my mom again."

He stroked my hair. He was serious.

"I do want you to meet my dad," I told him, "And she is the only one who knows where he is."

He sighed and kissed my forehead.

"How did you know that's where she is?"

If I answered him truthfully, he would be mad. He wouldn't like to know that I had been spying on him when he sat by Mr. Solomon's bedside and talked to him. It was kind personal and I did feel bad about it. Especially when he talked about me, which was clearly something I wasn't supposed to hear. So I did what I do a lot in this business, I lied.

"Mr. Solomon told me."

He raised an eyebrow at me. I didn't think he'd believe me for a minute. If there's one person that can see through my lies, it's him. But he didn't say anything. He just took my hand and we walked on the bus that would take us to the Pantheon.

**A/N: Sorry it was so short! But I will update again later today.(: Thank you for all the reviews! I love you all! XOXO{:**


	4. Chapter 4

I held my Gallagher Girl close the whole way to the Pantheon. Not just because of our cover, but because we were going to see my mom. We were going to the exact place where she wanted her, and I wasn't stopping her. I don't know why I wasn't. I should. I guess it was because I knew how much this meant to her. How much planning she did before we even left. And I'm not stupid. I know Joe Solomon didn't tell her where my mom's hideout was. The only time he could have told her was in the tombs and I was there. He didn't tell her anything. He told me.

The bus stopped and we got out. My mom's hideout wasn't actually in the Pantheon, it was under it. There was a secret passageway to get underneath. And who was better at finding secret passageways than my Gallagher Girl? You got that right, no one.

"It's around back," I whispered in her ear and she giggled, like I had told her something funny.

Then she fluttered her eyelashes and pulled me behind the building. I smiled-she was so good at this-and followed.

"Look at the clouds!" she giggled again and pointed up.

But what she was really pointing at was a security camera.

"That one is pretty!" she said.

She was actually pointing at another one. I didn't see anymore, just the two. Then her eyes lit up. She leaned on the building and pulled me on top of her, kissing me endlessly. Her hand crept down my side and then left to land on the wall. The wall slid, revealing a small opening like a basement window. She jumped back and my mouth fell open, like we were surprised. We weren't. This was exactly what we were looking for. She grinned mischievously up at me.

"Wanna go exploring?" she asked as if she was just innocently curious.

"I dare ya to go in first," I flirted.

She giggled and replied, "No, you!"

She playfully shoved me toward the hole.

"Fine," I told her shrugging, as if it were nothing.

I sat down on the ground and slide in the opening quietly. She looked around and jumped in. We looked around. The time for playing pretend was over.

There were two hallways, one to our right and one to our left. There weren't guards near the entrance. Maybe this place was empty after all. I saw my Gallagher Girl's face fall out of the corner of my eye. Then I heard a deep voice from the left hall.

"Get them!" it shouted.

There were two men coming at us. But only two. Apparently they bought our act and thought we were just defenseless teenagers. Too bad that was not the case. Well, too bad for them anyway.

My Gallagher girl jumped on top of one and "accidently" kicked out the security camera in front of us. I turned to the other guy and before he could try anything, I punched him in the nose. He stumbled backwards, holding his nose that was trickling with blood. He threw his fist in my gut, but I dodged it at the last second. I kicked his feet out from underneath him and he was on the ground. He groaned. I punched his face twice more before he was unconscious. I looked up and Cammie was gone. Her guy was on the ground, out cold. He had a Napotine patch that I would think was a Band-Aid if I hadn't seen it before. (Nice of her to give me one.) But she was gone. How the hell did I miss that? I was a spy! I was supposed to notice things!

Then I heard a crackle in my ear and remembered the coms unit I was wearing.

"Cammie! Cammie, where are you?" I screamed into it, like a total amateur.

I heard static.

"It's Chameleon, Sweetheart. Go left."

"Okay _Chameleon._ But Sweetheart, really?"

I turned left and walked against the wall, watching for cameras.

"I don't know your codename. What is it?"

I laughed.

"Super Spy."

I could almost hear her roll her eyes.

"Oh, are you good Super Spy?"

I looked ahead of me. My Gallagher Girl was nowhere in sight in the long hallway.

"Where are you?"

She didn't answer. My heart sped up as I realized what she said earlier: "Go left.", not "I went left."

Stupid. How did I not pick up on that? It was Cammie, for God's sake!

"Damn it Cammie! I swear!"

"_Chameleon_," she snapped, "We had to split up!"

No, we did not have to split up! What was she thinking? Was she trying to get herself killed? Was she trying to walk right up to the person who wanted her dead, _alone_?

I started to turn back and go down the other tunnel to catch up with her when I heard a moan. I walked a little farther and saw a man in a cell. He looked not unlike the few pictures I had seen of Matthew Morgan. Could it be? The man moaned again and looked up at me. He was covered in dirt and dried blood, and he was a slightly skinnier than an average 40-year-old man might be.

"Mr. Morgan?" I asked quietly, covering the coms unit.

I didn't want my Gallagher Girl to get her hopes up.

"Who are _you_?" he spat.

"A friend of Joe Solomon."

He raised an eyebrow. I remember he knew about his association with the Circle and that probably wasn't such a reassuring answer.

"And of Cammie, your daughter," I added.

That got his attention.

"You know Cammie? How?"

I swallowed. What was I supposed to say? "I'm your daughter's boyfriend."? That wasn't exactly true. "I'm here with her and we are going to rescue you."? I don't think he'd be happy if he knew she was here. _I _wasn't happy she was here. So I decided not to mention that.

"Are you him?" I asked again.

"Yes," he said, "Where's Cammie?"

"She's safe," I lied, "And I'm going to get you out of here."

He laughed. I looked to the door. It had a keypad lock on it.

"Good luck with that," he said.

I pulled my backpack off my back and pulled out a code breaker. I plugged it into the keypad and turned away for a second.

"Chameleon, meet me back at the entrance. I have your dad," I whispered into the coms unit.

She didn't answer me for a second.

"Really?" she asked like someone who was so scared to believe something she had been hoping for forever.

"Yeah," was all I said.

I turned back to the keypad. It beeped and the door opened. I threw the breaker back in my bag and pulled it on.

"Let's go," Matthew Morgan said to me.

I nodded and lead him out the way I had come, pointing out the cameras to him. We made it back to the entrance, but my Gallagher Girl wasn't there. How far was she down that hallway? I didn't allow myself to think of another reason why she wasn't there yet. I pointed to the little window entrance.

"That's how we got in," I said.

"_We_?" he asked.

He really was good. Even after being in that cell so long. I pressed the coms unit in my ear.

"Chameleon?"

I wondered if he would know the codename. Did she have it back before he left?

"I'm coming," she replied.

The man in front of me, even though he was bruised, bloody, and possibly had broken bones, climbed out the entry way. Then I saw my Gallagher Girl walking toward me from the tunnel.

"Come on Gallagher Girl," I said and helped her to climb out, "Up you go."

Then I followed as quickly as I could to see her face when she saw him.

"Daddy?" she asked, unsure.

"Cammie?"

And then he had her in his arms. He pulled back to look at her. I could see tears running down her cheeks.

"You've grown up. You're blonde," he announced sadly, he had missed so much.

"It's a cover. I missed you," she whispered through her tears.

"I missed you too, Cammie."

I just stood back, watching their little reunion. Cammie was happy, and I was glad. But a little jealous part inside of me was wishing that I was having a happy reunion with the man who was as close to a loving dad as I'd ever had. A man who was now asleep and probably not waking up. All because of that stupid stunt I pulled back in the tombs. But I just pushed that thought away and smiled.

"Dad, this is Zach," she introduced, pointing to me.

"Good to meet you Zach," he said shaking my hand.

Wow. I can't believe I was meeting a living legend. I couldn't believe I just helped rescue a living legend and ensure the living part.

"You wouldn't happen to be Zachary Goode, would you?"

He was _good_. I felt a knot in my stomach. I didn't know how to answer that. Would he think I was with my mom if I confirmed it? Would he know I was working with Joe Solomon? He couldn't know that, that had happened after he was gone. I swallowed.

"Yes sir. But I'm with Cammie."

"Of course you are. Joe finally got you on our side I see."

Joe Solomon had talked about me? To Matthew Morgan? Even when I was that young? I felt a pang of sadness when I remembered his condition.

"Are you Cammie's boyfriend?"

I felt hear rush to my face.

"I can tell you like her by the way you look at her," he added.

My Gallagher Girl blushed too. He looked from her to me and winked at me. He winked at me!

I tried to say something, but failed. So I quit opening my mouth dumbly and just stood there awkwardly.

I looked at him and knew there was no way he was getting on the bus looking like that. Not without attracting a lot of stares. So I looked through my bag and tossed him a water bottle and a pair of my pants, a long sleeved shirt, and an old t-shirt to clean himself off with.

"Thanks."

He turned and walked behind the build to change. My Gallagher Girl turned to me, tears still falling down her face. I opened my arms. She walked into them without hesitation and snuggled her head into my chest. This time though, it had nothing to do with our covers.

"Thank you," she choked out.

"Shhh," was all I said and held her closer.

I kissed the top of her head and then her forehead. I wiped her tears with my thumbs and wiped her nose with the bottom of my shirt. She smiled up at me and kisses my lips softly.

Her dad walked back to us and we were ready to go. But as we walked back to the bus all I could think about was one thought that kept nagging in the back of my mind: _That was way too easy._

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review! It motivates me to write more, tehe(: XOXO!{:**


	5. Chapter 5

We had rode the bus to an old motel and gotten a room with two beds. The lights were out, but I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was that something was wrong, that was too easy. Zach was lying on the floor until he heard my dad start to snore. Then he climbed under the covers with me. I snuggled up next to him and he put his arms around me. Pretty soon he fell asleep too. So I just laid next to him for a while, not sleeping. I saw a little sliver of light from the one widow facing the east. I walked out of the room and down the steps to a little porch swing outside quietly, trying not to wake anyone. Which is hard when they're both spies, but is considerably easier if you are a spy as well. I didn't want to take the cover off the bed from Zach so I grabbed his jacket. I wrapped it around me, shivering in the cold. I stared in the direction the sun would be making its appearance any minute now. Guilt was nagging the corners of my mind and my stomach for not taking my dad home to see my mom right away, but we had a mission. And we were already here. And when we got back, it would be next to impossible to leave again.

I suddenly heard quite footsteps and the creaking floorboards of the old motel. I thought it would be Zach, but I turned my head to see my dad walking toward me. I moved over and he sat down next to me.

"Hey, kiddo," he said and I instantly thought of my mom.

Another pang of guilt ripped through me.

"Hi dad."

He put his arm around me and I leaned into him.

"Are you out here this early because that boy stole your bed?"

He winked at me, smiling and I laughed.

"No. I was thinking about mom."

"What about her kiddo?"

Would he agree to finish the mission without seeing her first? We were so close!

"Zach and I.. we kind of ran away.. without telling anyone. Well, I left a note explaining things, but.." I trailed off, not knowing how to finish that, or put into words how guilty I felt at leaving them all behind to worry.

But some things you had to do alone. Or close to alone.

"I see," was all he said though.

I realized that he has left on a mission before, leaving people behind. I guess he might have understood a little.

"We wanted to finish your mission. Can we? Before we go back?"

I looked at him hopefully. I'm sure he wanted to finally go home and see my mom after all these years. But this was really important to him at one time, maybe it still was. And we were so close! He looked to the sky, thoughtful for a minute. (Well two minutes and eight seconds, but who's counting?)

"It won't take long," he reasoned, more to himself, I think, "Okay kiddo."

I smiled. I was really going to do this. I was going to finish my dad's mission! With my dad!

"So what's the deal with this Zack boy?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I laughed a little.

"Well, um…" I trailed off.

I didn't really know how to describe Zach and I. He wasn't officially my boyfriend.

"He likes you, you know. A lot. The way he looks at you."

He shook his head, but he was smiling. I blushed a little.

"Do you like him Cammie?"

That was an easier question than the one before.

"Yes," I said softly.

Just then a big bundle of comforter bounded down the stair noisily and ran out the door.

"Cammie?"

"I'm right here, Zach."

He turned to me and breathed a sigh of relief. I moved over on the swing and he sat down next to me, pulling the cover around me.

"Nice jacket," he said, smirking.

I just rolled my eyes at him. He grabbed my hand under the blanket and squeezed. I smiled at him and he returned it with a grin.

"Well now that you're here we can discuss what the plan is," my dad said.

The mission was simple. It would be quick and easy, and then we could go home. When he had finished explaining to us what exactly we were doing, he got up and announced he was going back to bed. That seemed like a good idea, considering I hadn't slept at all since the plane ride. I was suddenly aware of how tired I was and I didn't think I could make it up the stairs. So I laid my head on Zach's lap and looked up at him.

"Tired Gallagher Girl?" he asked.

I sat up at put my arms around his neck.

"Yes," I said and laid my head on his shoulder.

He shifted under me and laid flat on his back on the swing. I kissed his cheek and slid down so my head now rested on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. I closed my eyes.

"Sweet dreams Cammie," I think he said.

I remember being a little confused that he didn't call me Gallagher Girl, but sleep soon over took my thoughts and then I was dreaming.

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading! And thanks so much for all the reviews! :D They brighten my day like sunshine.(: Katieeblaah: (: I'm glad you liked him being a bad cook! I don't really know how to make oatmeal so that just kind of happened. After I reread it I thought it was kind of stupid he didn't know how to cook it, seeing as he kind of has to take care of himself.. I'm glad you liked it(: I am so glad the Cammie/Matthew reunion fell on a Zach POV chapter, I have no idea what kind of feeling she would be feeling at that moment. Which is why I didn't really want to write him alive.. but I'm doing it for all of you! ;) ShmemilyShmoring: haha Matthew isn't the person you should be worrying about. ;) *I-know-something-you-don't-know-smile* hehehe :D One question guys: Do you think I make Zach too sweet? I mean he is a trained assassin.. **


End file.
